Potop/Rozdział XXX
Idąc samą granicą między województwem trockim a Prusami, szli przez lasy obszerne i bezdroża, Kiemliczom tylko znajome, aż weszli do Prus i dotarli do Łęgu, czyli jak stary Kiemlicz nazywał, do Ełku, gdzie zasięgnęli nowin o rzeczach publicznych od bawiącej tam szlachty, która przed Szwedami pod moc elektorską się schroniła wraz z żonami, dziećmi i dobytkiem. Łęg wyglądał jak obóz, a raczej można by rzec, że sejmik jakowyś się w nim odprawuje. Szlachta piła pod wiechami piwo pruskie i rozprawiała, a coraz ktoś nowiny przywoził. Nie dopytując się o nic i tylko nadstawiając bacznie ucha dowiedział się pan Babinicz, że Prusy Królewskie i możne w nich miasta stanowczo opowiedziały się po stronie Jana Kazimierza i już układ z elektorem zawarły, aby się wspólnie przeciw każdemu nieprzyjacielowi bronić. Mówiono jednak, że mimo układu znamienitsze miasta nie chciały przyjąć załóg elektorskich, bojąc się, aby ów przebiegły książę, raz usadowiwszy się w nich zbrojną ręką, nie chciał potem na zawsze ich zagarnąć, albo żeby w stanowczej chwili ze Szwedami się zdradziecko nie połączył, do czego wrodzona Chytrość zdolnym go czyniła. Szlachta szemrała na tę nieufność mieszczan, ale pan Andrzej, znający praktyki radziwiłłowskie z elektorem, gryzł się tylko w język, by nie wypowiedzieć wszystkiego, co mu było wiadome. Powstrzymywała go od tego myśl, że niebezpiecznie było w Prusach elektorskich mówić głośno przeciw elektorowi, a po wtóre, że szaremu szlachetce, który na targ z końmi przyjechał, nie wypadało wdawać się w zawiłe materie polityczne, nad którymi najbieglejsi statyści próżno głowy łamali. Przedawszy więc parę koni, a dokupiwszy natomiast nowych, jechali dalej wzdłuż granicy pruskiej, ale już traktem wiodącym z Łęgu do Szczuczyna leżącego w samym kącie województwa mazowieckiego, między Prusami z jednej a województwem podlaskim z drugiej strony. Do Szczuczyna samego nie chciał jednak pan Andrzej jechać, a to z tej okazji, że dowiedział się, iż w mieście stoi kwaterą jedna chorągiew konfederacka, której pułkownikuje pan Wołodyjowski. Widocznie pan Wołodyjowski musiał iść mniej więcej tą samą drogą, którą jechał teraz Kmicic, i zatrzymał się w Szczuczynie bądź dla krótkiego odpoczynku przed samą granicą podlaską, bądź na czasowe kwatery, w których łatwiej musiało być o żywność dla ludzi i koni niż w mocno już wypłukanym Podlasiu. Ale pan Kmicic nie chciał napotkać teraz słynnego pułkownika, albowiem sądził, że nie mając innych dowodów, prócz słów, nie zdoła go przekonać o swym nawróceniu i szczerości intencyj. Wskutek tego w dwóch milach od Szczuczyna kazał skręcić w stronę Wąsoszy, ku zachodowi. Co do listu, który miał dla pana Wołodyjowskiego, postanowił przesłać go przez pierwszą pewną okazję. Tymczasem, nie dojeżdżając Wąsoszy, zatrzymali się w przydrożnej karczmie, "Pokrzyk" zwanej, i roztasowali się na nocleg, który obiecywał się być wygodny, bo w karczmie prócz karczmarza Prusaka nie było nikogo z gości. Lecz zaledwie Kmicic z trzema Kiemliczami i Soroką zasiedli do wieczerzy, gdy z zewnątrz dał się słyszeć hurkot kół i tętent koni. Że słońce jeszcze nie zaszło, Kmicic wyszedł przed karczmę popatrzeć, kto przyjeżdża, bo był ciekaw, czy nie jaki podjazd szwedzki, ale zamiast Szwedów ujrzał brykę, za nią dwa wozy i ludzi zbrojnych około wozów. Na pierwszy rzut oka łatwo było poznać, że to jakiś personat nadjeżdża. Bryka była zaprzężona w cztery konie, dobre, pruskie, o grubych kościach i malikowatych grzbietach, foryś siedział na jednym z lejcowych, trzymając dwa psy piękne na smyczy; na koźle woźnica, a obok hajduczek przybrany z węgierska, na tylnym zaś siedzeniu sam pan wsparty pod boki, z wilczurą bez rękawów, spinaną na rzęsiste złocone guzy. Z tyłu szło dwa wozy, dobrze pakowne, a przy każdym po czterech czeladzi zbrojnych w szable i bandolety. Sam pan był to człowiek bardzo jeszcze młody, choć personat, lat ledwie dwudziestu kilku. Twarz miał pucołowatą, czerwoną, a i na całej osobie znać było, że sobie na jadło nie żałował. Gdy bryka stanęła, hajduczek skoczył rękę podawać, a pan ujrzawszy Kmicica stojącego w progu, kiwnął rękawicą i zawołał: — A bywaj no, przyjacielu! Kmicic zamiast się zbliżyć cofnął się do karczmy, bo go nagle złość wzięła. Nie przywykł jeszcze ani do szarej świty, ani do tego, by nań kiwano rękawicą. Wróciwszy tedy, siadł za stołem i wziął się znowu do jadła. Nieznajomy pan wszedł w ślad za nim. Wszedłszy przymrużył oczy, bo w izbie mroczno było, gdyż tylko na kominie palił się niewielki ogień. — A czemu to nikt nie wychodzi, gdy zajeżdżam? — rzekł nieznajomy pan. — Bo karczmarz poszedł do komory — odparł Kmicic — a my podróżni jako i wasza mość. — Dziękuję za konfidencję. A co za podróżny? — Szlachcic z końmi jadący. — A kompania takoż szlachta? — Chudopachołcy, ale szlachta. — Tedy czołem, czołem, mopankowie. Dokąd Bóg prowadzi? — Z jarmarku na jarmark, byle tabunku zbyć. — Jeżeli tu nocujecie, to jutro po dniu obejrzę, może i ja co wybiorę. A tymczasem pozwólcie, mopankowie, przysiąść się do stołu. Nieznajomy pan pytał wprawdzie, czy mu się przysiąść pozwolą, ale takim tonem, jakby był tego zupełnie pewien jakoż nie omylił się, bo młody koniucha odrzekł grzecznie: — Prosim bardzo wdzięcznie waszą mość, choć i nie mamy na co prosić, bo jeno grochem z kiełbasą możem częstować. — Mam ja w puzdrach lepsze od tego specjały — odparł nie bez pewnej pychy młody panek — ale u mnie żołnierskie podniebienie, i groch z kiełbasą, byle dobrze podlany, nad wszystko przekładam. To rzekłszy (a mówił bardzo powoli chociaż spoglądał bystro i roztropnie)zasiadł na ławie, gdy zaś Kmicic usunął mu się tak, aby uczynić wygodne miejsce, dodał łaskawie: — Proszę, proszę, nie inkomoduj się waćpan. W drodze się na godność nie uważa, a chociaż m nie też łokciem trącisz, to mi korona z głowy nie spadnie. Kmicic, który właśnie przysuwał nieznajomemu miskę z grochem, a który jako się rzekło, nie przywykł jeszcze do podobnego traktowania, byłby niezawodnie rozbił ją na głowie nadętego młodzika, gdyby nie to, że było coś w tej nadętości takiego, co bawiło pana Andrzeja, więc nie tylko że zaraz wewnętrzny impet powściągnął, ale się uśmiechnął i rzekł: — Takie to teraz czasy wasza mość, że i z najwyższych głów korony spadają: exemplum nasz król Jan Kazimierz, który wedle prawa dwie powinien nosić, a nie ma żadnej, chyba jednę cierniową... Na to nieznajomy spojrzał bystro na Kmicica, po czym westchnął i rzekł: — Takie teraz czasy, że lepiej o tym nie mówić, chyba z konfidentami. Po chwili zaś dodał: — Aleś to roztropnie waćpan wywiódł. Musiałeś gdzieś po dworach przy politycznych ludziach sługiwać, bo mowa edukację wyższą, niż jest waćpanowa kondycja, pokazuje. — Ocierając się między ludźmi, słyszało się to i owo, alem nie sługiwał. — Skądże to rodem, proszę? — Z zaścianka, z województwa trockiego. — Nic to, że z zaścianka, byle szlachcic, bo to grunt. A co tam słychać na Litwie? — Po staremu, zdrajców nie brak. — Zdrajców? mówisz waćpan. A cóż to, proszę, za zdrajcy? — Ci, którzy króla i Rzeczypospolitej odstąpili. — A jak się ma książę wojewoda wileński? — Chory, mówią: dech mu zatyka. — Daj mu Boże zdrowie, zacny to pan! — Dla Szwedów zacny, bo im wrota na rozcież otworzył. — To waćpan, widzę, nie jego partyzant? Kmicic spostrzegł, że nieznajomy, wciąż niby dobrodusznie wypytując, bada go. — Co mnie tam! — odrzekł — niech o tym inni myślą... Mnie strach, by mi Szwedzi koni w rekwizycję nie zabrali. — To trzeba je było na miejscu zbyć. Ot, i na Podlasiu stoją podobno te chorągwie, które się przeciw hetmanowi zbuntowały, a które pewnie nie mają koni do zbytku? — Tego ja nie wiem, bom między nimi nie bywał, chociaż jakiś przejezdny pan dał mi list do jednego z ich pułkowników, abym go przy okazji oddał. — Jakże to ów przejezdny pan mógł dać waćpanu list, skoro na Podlasie nie jedziesz? — Bo w Szczuczynie stoi jedna konfederacka chorągiew, więc ów jego-mość rzekł mi tak: albo sam oddasz, albo okazję znajdziesz, wedle Szczuczyna przejeżdżając. — A to się dobrze składa, bo ja do Szczuczyna jadę. — Wasza mość także przed Szwedami ucieka? Nieznajomy zamiast odpowiedzieć popatrzył na Kmicica i spytał flegmatycznie: — Czemu to waćpan mówisz: t a k ż e, skoro sam nie tylko nie uciekasz, ale między nich jedziesz i konie im będziesz sprzedawał, jeśli ci ich siłą nie zabiorą? Na to Kmicic ruszył ramionami. — Mówiłem: t a k ż e, bom w Łęgu widział wiele szlachty, którzy się przednimi chronili, a co do mnie, niechby im się wszyscy przysługiwali, ile ja mam chęci im służyć, to tak myślę, żeby tu długo miejsca nie zagrzali... — I nie boisz się tego mówić? — pytał nieznajomy. — Nie boję się, bom też niepłochliwy, a po drugie, jegomość do Szczuczyna jedziesz, a w tamtej stronie wszyscy głośno mówią, co myślą, daj zaś Boże, by jak najprędzej od gadania do roboty przyszło. — Widzę, że bystry z waszeci człowiek nad kondycję! — powtórzył nieznajomy. — Ale kiedy tak Szwedów nie kochasz, czemu od onych chorągwi, które się przeciw hetmanowi zbuntowały, odchodzisz? Zali to one zbuntowały się dla zatrzymanego żołdu albo dla swywoli? nie! jeno że hetmanowi i Szwedom nie chciały służyć. Lepiej by było tym żołnierzom, niebożętom, pod hetmanem zostać, a przecie woleli narazić się na miano buntowników, na głód, niewywczasy i przeliczne zgubne terminy niż przeciw królowi czynić. Że tam przyjdzie między nimi i Szwedami do wojny, to pewno, a może by już i przyszło, gdyby nie to, że Szwedzi jeszcze do tego kąta nie zaleźli... Poczekaj, zalezą, trafią tu, a wówczas zobaczysz waszeć! — Tak i ja myślę, że tu się najprędzej wojna rozpocznie! — rzekł Kmicic. — Ba, jeżeli tak myślisz, a masz szczery ku Szwedom dyzgust (co ci i z oczu patrzy, że prawdę mówisz, bo ja się na tym znam), to czemu tedy do tych zacnych żołnierzów nie przystaniesz? Alboż to nie pora, alboż im nie potrzeba rąk i szabel? Niemało to tam zacnych służy, którzy woleli swojego pana nad cudzego, i coraz ich więcej będzie. Jedziesz waszeć z tych stron, w których Szwedów jeszcze wcale nie zaznali, ale ci, co ich zaznali, rzewnymi łzami płaczą. W Wielkopolsce, choć się im dobrowolnie poddała, już palce szlachcie w kurki od muszkietów wkręcają a rabują, a rekwizycje czynią, co mogą, zabierają... W tutejszym województwie nie lepszy ich proceder. Jenerał Szteinbok wydał manifest, by każdy spokojnie w domu siedział, to go uszanują i jego dobro. Ale gdzie tam! Jenerał swoje, a komendanci pomniejsi swoje, tak że nikt jutra nie pewien ani tego, co od fortuny ma. Każdy chce się cieszyć z tego, co posiadał, aby zaś w spokoju używał i aby mu dobrze było. A tu przyjedzie pierwszy lepszy przybłęda i "daj!". Nie dasz, to ci winę znajdą, aby z majętności cię wyzuć, albo winy nie szukając szyję utną. Niejeden się już łzami rzewnymi zalewa, dawnego pana wspomniawszy, a wszyscy w opresji ciągle ku onym konfederatom spoglądają, czy od nich jakowy ratunek dla ojczyzny i obywatelów nie przyjdzie... — Wasza mość — rzekł Kmicic — widzę, nie lepiej Szwedom ode mnie życzy? Nieznajomy pan obejrzał się jakby z pewnym strachem wokoło, ale wprędce uspokoił się i tak dalej mówił: — Życzę im, żeby ich mór wytłukł, i tego przed waszecią nie ukrywam, gdyż widzi mi się, żeś poczciwy, a choćbyś i nie był poczciwy, to mnie nie zwiążesz i Szwedom nie odwieziesz, bo się nie dam mając zbrojną czeladzi szablę przy boku. — Możesz wasza mość być pewien, że tego nie uczynię; owszem: po sercu mi waścina fantazja. Już i to mi się podoba, żeś waszmość nie wahał się substancji zostawić, na której nieprzyjaciel mścić się nie omieszka. Bardzo się chwali taka życzliwość ku ojczyźnie. Kmicic mimo woli począł mówić tonem protekcjonalnym, jak zwierzchnik do podwładnego, nie zastanowiwszy się, że takie słowa mogły się dziwnie wydawać w ustach szlachetki — koniuchy, ale widocznie i młody pan nie zwrócił na to uwagí, bo począł tylko chytrze mrugać oczyma i odrzekł: — Albo ja głupi? U mnie pierwsza reguła, żeby moje nie przepadło, bo co Pan Bóg dał, to trzeba szanować. Siedziałem cicho do sprzętów i omłotów. Dopieroż, jakem całą krescencję do Prus sprzedał i inwentarze, i wszelki statek, tak pomyślałem sobie: czas w drogę! Niechże się teraz na mnie mszczą, niech mi zabierają, co im do smaku przypadnie. — Zawsze zostawiłeś wasza mość ziemię i budynki. — Ba, kiedy ja starostwo wąsockie dzierżawą trzymam od wojewody mazowieckiego, a właśnie mi się kontrakt skończył. Jeszczem ostatniej raty nie zapłacił i nie zapłacę, bo jako słyszę, i pan wojewoda mazowiecki ze Szwedem trzyma. Niechże mu za to rata przepadnie. a mnie się gotowy grosz przyda. Kmicic począł się śmiać. — Bodajże waszmości! Widzę, żeś nie tylko mężny kawaler, ale i roztropny! — Jakże? — odrzekł nieznajomy. — Roztropność to grunt! Ale nie o roztropności z waćpanem mówiłem... Czemu to, czując krzywdy ojczyzny i pana miłościwego, nie pójdziesz do onych zacnych żołnierzów na Podlasie i pod znak się nie zaciągniesz? I Bogu się przysłużysz, i samemu może się poszczęścić, bo to już niejednemu się przytrafiło, że z chudopachołka na pana z wojny wyszedł. Widać po waści, żeś człek śmiały i rezolutny, a gdy ci urodzenie nie staje na przeszkodzie, możesz wprędce do jakiej takiej fortuny dojść, jeśli Bóg łupu przysporzy. Byle nie trwonić tego, co tu i ówdzie w ręce wpadnie, to i mieszek napęcznieje. Nie wiem, czyli masz jakową zagrodę, czyli nie masz, ale mógłbyś mieć: z mieszkiem o dzierżawę nietrudno, a z dzierżawy, przy pomocy boskiej, i do dziedzictwa niedaleko. A tak, zacząwszy od pachołka, możesz towarzyszem umrzeć albo na jakim urzędzie ziemskim, byleś się pracy nie lenił, bo kto rano wstaje, temu Pan Bóg daje. Kmicic wąsy gryzł, bo go pusty śmiech brał; więc twarz mu drgała, a zarazem i krzywił się, bo od czasu do czasu od przyschniętej rany boleści go brały. Nieznajomy mówił dalej: — Przyjąć cię tam przyjmą, bo ludzi potrzebują, a zresztą udałeś mi się waćpan i biorę cię pod opiekę, przy której i promocji możesz być pewien. Tu młodzieńczyk podniósł z dumą pucołowatą twarz i począł ręką po wąsikach się gładzić; wreszcie rzekł: — Chceszli być moim rękodajnym? Szablę będziesz za mną nosił i nad czeladzią miał dozór. Kmicic nie wytrzymał i parsknął szczerym, wesołym śmiechem, aż mu wszystkie zęby. Zabłysły. — Czego się wasze śmiejesz? — pytał nieznajomy marszcząc brwi. — To z ochoty do tej służby. Lecz młody personat obraził się na dobre i rzekł: — Głupi, kto waćpana tych manier nauczył, i bacz, z kim mówisz, abyś w konfidencji miary nie przebrał. — Wasza mość wybaczy — rzekł wesoło Kmicic — bo właśnie nie wiem, przed kim stoję. Młody pan wziął się w boki: — Jestem pan Rzędzian z Wąsoszy — rzekł z dumą. Kmicic otwierał już usta, ażeby powiedzieć swoje przybrane nazwisko, gdy wtem Biłous wszedł spiesznie do izby. — Panie komen... Tu urwał żołnierz, powstrzymany groźnym wzrokiem Kmicica, zmieszał się, zaciął i wreszcie wykrztusił z wysileniem: — Proszę waszmości, ludzie jacyś jadą. — Skąd? — Od Szczuczyna. Teraz pan Kmicic stropił się nieco, ale pokrywając prędko pomieszanie, odparł: — A mieć się na baczności. Duża kupa idzie? — Będzie z dziesięć koni. — Bandoleciki mieć gotowe. Ruszaj! Po czym, gdy żołnierz wyszedł, zwrócił się do pana Rzędziana z Wąsoszy i rzekł: — Czy aby nie Szwedzi? — Przecie ku nim waćpan idziesz — odparł pan Rzędzian, który od niejakiego czasu poglądał ze zdziwieniem na młodego szlachcica — więc prędzej, później musisz ich spotkać. — Wolałbym też Szwedów aniżeli jakowych hultajów, których wszędy pełno... Kto jedzie z końmi, musi zbrojno jechać i mieć się na baczeniu, bo okrutnie to łasa rzecz. — Jeżeli prawda, że w Szczuczynie stoi pan Wołodyjowski — odparł Rzędzian — to pewnie jego podjazd. Nim się zakwaterują, chcą się przekonać, czyli kraj bezpieczny, bo ze Szwedami o miedzę trudno by spokojnie usiedzieć. Usłyszawszy to pan Andrzej zakręcił się po izbie i usiadł w najciemniejszym jej kącie, gdzie okap komina rzucał gruby cień na róg stołu, a tymczasem sprzed sieni doszedł tętent i parskanie koni i po chwili kilku ludzi weszło do izby. Idący na czele, chłop olbrzymi, stukał drewnianą nogą w luźne deski, którymi izba była wyłożona. Kmicic spojrzał nań i serce zabiło mu w piersiach. Był to Józwa Butrym, zwany Beznogim. — A gdzie gospodarz? — spytał stanąwszy na środku izby. — Jestem! — odrzekł karczmarz — do usług waszmości. — Dla koni obrok! — Nie ma u mnie obroków, chyba ci panowie użyczą. To rzekłszy karczmarz wskazał na Rzędziana i koniuchów. — Czyi to ludzie? — spytał Rzędzian. — A ktoś waćpan sam? — Starosta z Wąsoszy. Rzędziana, jako dzierżawcę starostwa, zwali zwykle właśni jego ludzie starostą i on się sam tak nazywał w ważniejszych okazjach. Ale Józwa Butrym zmieszał się widząc, z jak wysoką osobą ma do czynienia, więc zdjął czapkę i rzekł łagodnym tonem: — Czołem, wielmożny panie... Po ciemku nie można godności rozeznać. — Czyi ludzie? — powtórzył Rzędzian biorąc się w boki. — Laudańscy, z chorągwi dawniej billewiczowskiej, a dziś pana Wołodyjowskiego. — Dla Boga! to pan Wołodyjowski jest w Szczuczynie? — Osobą swoją i z innymi pułkownikami, którzy ze Żmudzi przyszli. — Bogu chwała, Bogu chwała! — powtórzył uradowany pan starosta. -A jacyż to pułkownicy są z panem Wołodyjowskim? — Był pan Mirski — mówił Butrym — ale go szlag po drodze trafił, a jest pan Oskierko, pan Kowalski, dwóch panów Skrzetuskich. — Jakich Skrzetuskich? — zakrzyknął Rzędzian. — Zali jeden z nich nie pan Skrzetuski z Burca? — Tego nie wiem skąd — odparł Butrym — jeno wiem, że to jest pan Skrzetuski zbarażczyk. — Rety! to mój pan! Tu spostrzegł Rzędzian, jak dziwnie brzmi taki okrzyk w ustach pana starosty, i dodał: — Mój pan kum, chciałem rzec. Tak mówiąc nie zmyślał pan starosta, bo istotnie pierwszego syna Skrzetuskiego, Jaremkę, do chrztu trzymał w drugą parę. Tymczasem Kmicicowi, siedzącemu w ciemnym kącie izby, myśli jedna za drugą poczęły się cisnąć do głowy. Naprzód zburzyła się w nim dusza na widok groźnego szaraka i ręka mimo woli chwyciła za szablę. Wiedział bowiem Kmicic, że to głównie Józwa przyczynił się do rozsiekania kompanionów i jego samego najzaciętszym był wrogiem. Dawny pan Kmicic kazałby go w tej chwili porwać i końmi włóczyć, lecz dzisiejszy pan Babinicz przemógł się. Owszem, niepokój go ogarnął na myśl, że jeżeli szlachta go pozna, mogą stąd wypaść rozmaite dla dalszej podróży i całego przedsięwzięcia niebezpieczeństwa... Postanowił więc nie dać się poznać i coraz głębiej zasuwał się w cień; wreszcie oparł się łokciami o stół i wziąwszy głowę w dłonie, począł udawać, że drzemie. Lecz jednocześnie szepnął do siedzącego obok Soroki: — Ruszaj do stajni, niech konie będą w pogotowiu. Jedziemy na noc! Soroka wstał i wyszedł. Kmicic udawał dalej, że drzemie. Rozmaite wspomnienia poczęły mu cisnąć się do głowy. Ludzie ci przypomnieli mu Laudę, Wodokty i tę przeszłość krótką, która jak sen minęła. Gdy przed chwilą Józwa rzekł, iż należą do chorągwi dawniej billewiczowskiej, to panu Andrzejowi aż serce zatrzęsło się w piersi na samo miano. I przyszło mu na myśl, że taki był właśnie wieczór, tak samo na kominie palił się ogień, gdy on jakoby ze śniegiem spadł niespodzianie do Wodoktów i po raz pierwszy ujrzał w czeladnej Oleńkę między prządkami. Widział teraz przez zamknięte powieki, tak jakby na jawie, tę pannę jasną, spokojną — wspominał wszystko, co zaszło, jako ona chciała mu być aniołem stróżem, w dobrem go umocnić, od złego zasłonić, prostą, zacną drogę pokazać. Gdyby jej był słuchał, gdyby jej był słuchał!... Toż ona wiedziała, co czynić, po jakiej stronie stanąć; wiedziała, gdzie cnota, uczciwość, obowiązek — i po prostu wzięłaby go za rękę i poprowadziła, gdyby był chciał jej słuchać. Tu miłość podniecona rozpamiętywaniem tak wezbrała w sercu pana Andrzeja, że gotów byłby wszystką krew wytoczyć, byle do nóg tej pannie paść, a w tej chwili gotów byłby porwać w ramiona nawet tego niedźwiedzia laudańskiego, który mu kompanionów wygubił, dlatego tylko, że był z tamtych stron, że Billewiczów wspominał, że Oleńkę widywał. Z zadumy zbudziło go dopiero jego własne nazwisko powtórzone kilkakrotnie przez Józwę Butryma. Dzierżawca z Wąsoszy wypytywał o znajomych, a Józwa opowiadał mu, co zaszło w Kiejdanach od czasu pamiętnej ugody hetmana ze Szwedami — mówił więc o opozycji wojska, o uwięzieniu pułkowników, o zesłaniu ich do Birż i szczęśliwym ocaleniu. Nazwisko Kmicica powtarzało się oczywiście w tych opowiadaniach, pokryte całą zgrozą zdrady i okrucieństwa. O tym, że pan Wołodyjowski, Skrzetuscy i Zagłoba winni byli życie Kmicicowi, nie wiedział Józwa, natomiast tak opowiadał to, co zaszło w Billewiczach: — Schwycił nasz pułkownik tego zdrajcę w Billewiczach, jak lisa w jamie, i zaraz go kazali na śmierć prowadzić; prowadziłem go sam z wielką uciechą, że go ręka boska dosięgła, i coraz tom mu latarką w oczy zaświecił, żeby obaczyć, czy też skruchy nie okaże. Ale nie! Szedł śmiele, nie bacząc, że przed sądem bożym stanie. Taka już natura zatwardziała. A gdym mu doradził, żeby się choć przeżegnał, to mi odrzekł: "Stul gębę, pachołku, nie twoja sprawa!" Postawiliśmy go tedy za wsią, pod gruszą, i już począłem komendę, kiedy pan Zagłoba, który szedł z nami, kazał go obszukać, czyli jakich papierów przy nim nie ma. Jakoż znalazł się list. Powiada pan Zagłoba: "Poświeć!" — i zaraz do czytania. Ledwie zaczął czytać, kiedy to się nie porwie za głowę: "Jezus Maria! dawaj go na powrót do dwora! "Sam skoczył na konia i pojechał, a my go odprowadzili w tej myśli, że go każą jeszcze przypiec przed śmiercią, żeby języka od niego zasięgnąć. Ale gdzie tam! Puścili zdrajcę wolno. Nie moja głowa wchodzić w to, co tam wyczytali, ale ja bym go nie był puścił. — Cóż w tych listach było? — pytał dzierżawca z Wąsoszy. — Nie wiem, co było; miarkuję tylko, że musieli być jeszcze różni oficyjerowie w rękach księcia wojewody, których zaraz by kazał rozstrzelać, gdyby mu Kmicica rozstrzelali. A przy tym, może się nasz pułkownik i łez panny Billewiczówny ulitował, bo podobno przez ręce leciała, że ledwie mogli jej docucić... A wszelako... nie śmiem ja mówić, ale źle się stało, bo co ten człowiek złego naczynił, tego by się sam Lucyper nie powstydził. Cała Litwa na niego płacze, a co wdów, co sierot, co ubóstwa na niego narzeka. Bogu tylko wiadomo! Kto jego zgładzi, będzie miał zasługę w niebiesiech i przed ludźmi, jakoby psa wściekłego zabił! Tu rozmowa przeszła znowu na pana Wołodyjowskiego, na panów Skrzetuskich, na chorągwie stojące na Podlasiu. — O wiwendę ciężko — mówił Butrym — bo dobra księcia hetmana do szczętu już wypłukane, ani człeku, ani koniowi na ząb w nich nie znaleźć, a co jest szlachty, to uboga, po zaściankach, jako u nas na Żmudzi, siedząca. Postanowili tedy pułkownicy, żeby się po sto koni rozdzielić, i co milę albo co dwie od siebie stać. Ale jak przyjdzie zima, nie wiem, co będzie. Kmicic, który słuchał dotąd cierpliwie, póki o nim była mowa — poruszył się teraz i już usta otworzył, by ze swego ciemnego kąta powiedzieć: — To was hetman tak podzielonych pojedynczo ręką wybierze jako raki z saka. Lecz w tej chwili drzwi się otworzyły i stanął w nich Soroka, którego Kmicic posłał był, by konie do drogi gotowano. Światło z komina padało wprost na srogą twarz wachmistrza; Józwa Butrym spojrzał na niego, popatrzył długą chwilę, po czym zwrócił się do Rzędziana i rzekł: — Czy to waszej wielmożności człowiek?... Ja jego skądści znam! — Nie — odparł Rzędzian — to szlachta, która z końmi na jarmarki jedzie. — A dokąd jedziecie? — pytał Józwa. — Do Soboty — odparł stary Kiemlicz. — Gdzie to jest? — Niedaleko Piątku. Józwa również, jak poprzednio Kmicic, poczytał za żart niewczesny tę odpowiedź i rzekł namarszczywszy brwi: — Odpowiadaj, kiedy pytają! — Jakim prawem pytasz? — Mogę ci się i z tego wywieść: bo mnie na podjazd wysłali, bym obaczył, czy podejrzanych ludzi w okolicy nie masz. Jakoż widzi mi się, że są, którzy nie chcą powiedzieć, dokąd jadą! Kmicic obawiając się, żeby jaka zwada z tej rozmowy nie wynikła, rzekł nie ruszając się z ciemnego kąta: — Nie sierdź się, mości żołnierzu, bo Piątek i Sobota są takie miasta, jako i inne, w których się jarmarki jesienne na konie odbywają. Nie wierzysz, to się pana starosty spytaj, który musi o nich wiedzieć. — Jakże! — rzekł Rzędzian. Na to Butrym: — Kiedy tak, to co innego. Ale po co wam do onych miast jechać? Możecie i w Szczuczynie koni zbyć, bo nam siła nie staje, a te, cośmy w Pilwiszkach zagarnęli, na nic, bo wszystko odsednione. — Każdy tam jedzie, gdzie mu lepiej, a my swoją drogę znamy — odpowiedział Kmicic. — Nie wiem, gdzie waści lepiej, ale nam nie lepiej, byś Szwedom koni doprowadzał i z językiem do nich jeździł. — Dziwne mi to — rzekł dzierżawca z Wąsoszy. — Ci ludzie na Szwedów wymyślają, a jakoś im pilno ku nim się przebrać? Tu zwrócił się ku Kmicicowi: — A waćpan też mi nie bardzo do koniuchy podobny, bo i pierścień zacny na ręku widziałem, którego by się niejeden pan nie powstydził... — Jeśli się waszmości tak udał, to go ode mnie kup, bo ja dwie orty za niego w Łęgu zapłacił — odpowiedział Kmicic. — Dwie orty?... — to chyba nie szczery, ale przednio udany... Pokaż waść! — Weź, wasza mość! — A sam to się nie możesz ruszyć?... Ja mam chodzić? — Bom się okrutnie strudził. — Ej, bratku! rzekłby kto, że oblicze chcesz ukryć! Słysząc to Józwa nie rzekł ani słowa, jeno zbliżył się do komina, wyciągnął palącą się głownie i trzymając ją wysoko nad głową, poszedł wprost do Kmicica i zaświecił mu w oczy. Kmicic podniósł się w jednej chwili na całą wysokość i przez jedno mgnienie powieki patrzyli sobie oko w oko — nagle głownia wypadła z rąk Józwy, rozsypując tysiące skier po drodze. — Jezus Maria!! -zakrzyknął Butrym — to Kmicic!... — Jam jest! — odrzekł pan Andrzej widząc, że nie ma dłużej sposobu ukryć się. Lecz Józwa zaczął krzyczeć na żołnierzy, którzy zostali przed sienią: — Bywaj! bywaj! Trzymaj! Po czym zwrócił się do pana Andrzeja: — Tyżeś to, piekielniku, zdrajco?! Tyżeś to, diable wcielony?! Raz się wymknąłeś z moich rąk, a teraz do Szwedów w przebraniu dążysz? Tyżeś to, Judaszu, kacie męża i niewiasty? mam cię! To rzekłszy chwycił za kark pana Andrzeja, a pan Andrzej chwycił jego; lecz poprzednio już dwaj młodzi Kiemlicze, Kosma i Damian, podnieśli się z ławy, sięgając rozczochranymi głowami aż do pułapu, i Kosma spytał: — Ociec, prać? — Prać! — odrzekł stary Kiemlicz dobywając szablę. Wtem drzwi pękły i żołnierze Józwy zwalili się do izby; ale tuż za nimi, prawie na ich karkach, wjechała czeladź Kiemliczów. Józwa chwycił za kark lewą ręką pana Andrzeja, a w prawej trzymał już goły rapier, czyniąc nim wokoło siebie wicher i błyskawice. Lecz pan Andrzej, choć tak olbrzymiej siły nie posiadał, chwycił go także jakby kleszczami za gardziel. Józwie oczy wylazły na wierzch, rękojeścią swego rapiera chciał strzaskać Kmicicową rękę i nie zdążył, bo go wpierw Kmicic głownią swej szabli w czuprynę gruchnął. Palce Józwy, trzymające kark przeciwnika, otworzyły się od razu, a sam zachwiał się i w tył przeważył pod ciosem. Kmicic popchnął go jeszcze, by mieć do cięcia pole, i całym rozmachem przez pysk szablą go chlasnął. Józwa padł na wznak, jak dąb, czaszką uderzywszy o podłogę. — Bij! — krzyknął Kmicic, w którym od razu rozbudził się dawny zabijaka. Lecz nie potrzebował zachęcać, bo w izbie gotowało się jak w garnku. Dwaj młodzi Kiemlicze siekli szablami, a czasem bodli łbami jak dwa byki, kładąc za każdym uderzeniem człeka na ziemię; tuż za nimi następował stary, przykucając co chwila aż do ziemi, przymrużając oczy i przesuwając co chwila sztych szabli pod ramionami synów. Lecz Soroka, przywykły do bitew po karczmach i w ciasnocie, szerzył najwięcej zniszczenia. Przypierał on tak z bliska przeciwników, że ostrzem nie mogli go dosięgnąć, i wystrzeliwszy uprzednio w tłum pistolety, tłukł teraz po głowach ich rękojeściami, miażdżąc nosy, wybijając zęby i oczy. Czeladź Kiemliczów i dwaj Kmicicowi żołnierze szli w pomoc panom. Zawierucha przewaliła się od stołu w drugi koniec izby. Laudańscy bronili się z wściekłością, lecz od chwili, w której Kmicic obaliwszy Józwę skoczył w ukrop i zaraz rozciągnął drugiego Butryma, zwycięstwo poczęło się przechylać na jego stronę. Rzędzianowa czeladź wpadła również do izby z szablami i szturmakami, ale choć Rzędzian krzyczał: "Bij!" — nie wiedziała, co czynić, nie mogąc przeciwników rozeznać, bo laudańscy nie nosili żadnych mundurów. Toteż w zamieszaniu obrywało się starościńskim parobkom od jednych i od drugich. Rzędzian trzymał się ostrożnie poza walką, pragnąc rozeznać Kmicica i wskazać go do strzału, ale przy słabym świetle łuczywa Kmicic ustawicznie ginął mu z oczu; to zjawiał się znów jak diabeł czerwony, to znów ginął w pomroce. Opór ze strony laudańskiej słabł z każdą chwilą, bo odjął im serce upadek Józwy i straszliwe imię Kmicica. Lecz walczyli z zaciekłością. Tymczasem karczmarz przesunął się cicho wedle walczących z wiadrem wody w ręku i chlusnął na ogień. W izbie nastała ciemność zupełna; walczący zbili się w kupę tak ciasną, że jeno pięściami mogli się grzmocić; przez chwilę krzyki ustały, słychać było tylko zdyszane oddechy i bezładny tupot butów. Wtem przez drzwi wywalone uskoczyli naprzód Rzędzianowi, za nimi laudańscy, za nimi Kmicicowi. Rozpoczął się pościg w sieni, w pokrzywach przed sienią i w szopie. Rozległo się kilka strzałów, następnie wrzaski i kwik koni. Zawrzała bitwa przy Rzędzianowych wozach, pod które jego czeladź się schroniła, laudańscy szukali również pod nimi ucieczki, i wówczas to właśnie parobcy, biorąc ich za napastników, dali kilkakroć do nich ognia. — Poddajcie się! — krzyczał stary Kiemlicz zapuszczając ostrze swej szabli między szprychy woza i bodąc na oślep ukrytych pod nim ludzi. — Stój! poddajem się! — odpowiedziało kilka głosów. I wnet czeladź z Wąsoszy poczęła wyrzucać spod wozu szable i szturmaki, następnie samych wyciągali za łeb młodzi Kiemlicze, aż stary zakrzyknął: — Do wozów! Brać, co w ręce wpadnie! Żywo! żywo! do wozów! Młodzi nie dali sobie trzeci raz rozkazu powtórzyć i rzucili się do odpinania opony, spod której łuby Rzędzianowe ukazywały wypukłe boki. Już poczęli i łuby wyrzucać, gdy nagle zabrzmiał głos Kmicica: — Stój! I Kmicic, popierając ręką rozkaz, począł ich płazować krwawą szablą. Kosma i Damian uskoczyli pośpiesznie na bok. — Wasza miłość!... nie można? — pytał pokornie stary. — Wara! — krzyknął Kmicic. — Szukaj mi starosty! Kopnęli się tedy w mig Kosma i Damian, a za nimi ojciec, i po kwadransie ukazali się znowu, prowadząc Rzędziana, który ujrzawszy Kmicica skłonił się nisko i rzekł: — Z przeproszeniem waszej miłości, krzywda mi się tu dzieje, bo ja z nikim wojny nie szukał, a że znajomych jadę odwiedzić, to wolno każdemu... Kmicic, wsparty na szabli, oddychał ciężko i milczał, więc Rzędzian mówił dalej: — Ja tam ni Szwedom, ni księciu hetmanowi żadnej krzywdy nie uczynił, jenom do pana Wołodyjowskiego jechał, bo stary mój znajomy i na Rusi my razem wojowali... A po co mnie guza szukać?! Nie byłem w Kiejdanach i nic mi do tego, co tam było... Ja patrzę, bym skórę całą wywiózł i żeby to, co mi Bóg dał, nie przepadło... Bom tego też nie ukradł, ale w pocie czoła zarobił...Nic mnie do całej tej sprawy! Niech mnie wasza wielmożność pozwoli wolno jechać... Kmicic oddychał ciężko, patrząc wciąż jakby z roztargnieniem na Rzędziana. — Proszę pokornie waszej wielmożności! — zaczął znów starosta. — Wasza wielmożność widziała, że ja tych ludzi nie znał i przyjacielem im nie byłem. Napadli na waszą miłość, to mają za swoje, ale za co ja mam cierpieć, za co moje ma przepadać? Com ja zawinił? Jeżeli nie może inaczej być, to ja żołnierzom waszej wielmożności wykupię się, choć mnie, ubogiego człeka, na wiele nie stać... Po talarze im dam, żeby im fatyga na darmo nie wyszła... Dam i po dwa... a wasza wielmożność przyjmie też ode mnie... — Zakryć te wozy! — krzyknął nagle Kmicic — a waszeć bierz rannych i jedź do diabła! — Dziękuję pokornie jegomości — rzekł pan dzierżawca z Wąsoszy. Wtem zbliżył się stary Kiemlicz wysuwając naprzód dolną wargę z resztkami zębów i jęcząc: — Wasza miłość... to nasze... Zwierciadło sprawiedliwości... to nasze... Lecz Kmicic spojrzał na niego tak, że stary skurczył się aż do ziemi i nie śmiał wymówić ni słowa. Czeladź Rzędzianowa rzuciła się konie co duchu do wozów zakładać, Kmicic zaś zwrócił się znów do pana starosty: — Bierz tych wszystkich rannych i zabitych, którzy się znajdą, odwieź ich panu Wołodyjowskiemu i powiedz mu ode mnie, żem mu nie wróg, a może i lepszy przyjaciel, niż myśli... Alem go chciał minąć, bo nie teraz jeszcze pora, abyśmy się spotkali. Może później przyjdzie ten czas, ale dziś ani on by nie uwierzył, ani ja nie miałbym go czym przekonać... Może później...Uważaj waćpan! Powiedz mu, że ci ludzie mnie napadli i że musiałem się bronić. — Po sprawiedliwości tak i było — rzekł Rzędzian. — Czekaj... Powiedz jeszcze panu Wołodyjowskiemu, żeby się kupy trzymali, że Radziwiłł, niech jeno się jazdy od Pontusa doczeka, to wnet ruszy na nich. Może już jest w drodze. Obaj z księciem koniuszym i elektorem praktykują, i blisko granicy niebezpiecznie stać. A przede wszystkim niech się kupy trzymają, bo poginą marnie. Wojewoda witebski chce się na Podlasie przedrzeć... Niech mu idą naprzeciw, aby w razie przeszkody dać pomoc. — Wszystko powiem, jakoby mi za to płacono. — Choć to Kmicic mówi, choć Kmicic ostrzega, niechże mu wierzą, niech się poradzą z innymi pułkownikami i zastanowią, że w kupie będą mocniejsi. Powtarzam, że hetman już w drodze, a ja panu Wołodyjowskiemu nie wróg. — Żeby ja to miał jaki znak od waszej miłości, to by lepiej jeszcze było — rzekł Rzędzian. — Po co ci znaku? — Bo i pan Wołodyjowski zaraz by lepiej w szczerość afektu waszej miłości uwierzył i tak by pomyślał, że musi być coś w tym, jeśli znak przysyła. — To masz ten sygnet — rzekł Kmicic — chociaż znaków po mnie nie brak na łbach u tych ludzi; których panu Wołodyjowskiemu odwieziesz. To rzekłszy zdjął pierścień z palca. Rzędzian zaś przyjął go skwapliwie i rzekł: — Dziękuję pokornie jegomości. W godzinę później Rzędzian wraz ze swymi wozami, z czeladzią, trochę jeno poturbowaną, jechał spokojnie ku Szczuczynowi odwożąc trzech zabitych i resztę rannych, między którymi Józwę Butryma z przeciętą twarzą i rozbitą głową. Jadąc spoglądał na pierścień, którego kamień cudnie błyszczał przy księżycu, i rozmyślał o tym dziwnym i strasznym człowieku, który tyle złego sprawiwszy konfederatom, a tyle dobrego Szwedom i Radziwiłłowi, chciał jednak widocznie ratować konfederatów od ostatniej zguby. "Bo to, co radził, to szczerze — mówił do siebie Rzędzian. — Kupy zawsze się lepiej trzymać. Ale czemu ostrzega? Chyba z afektu dla pana Wołodyjowskiego, że go to zdrowiem w Billewiczach udarował. Chyba z afektu! Ba, aleć księciu hetmanowi na złe może wyjść ten afekt. Dziwny to człek. Radziwiłłowi służy, a naszym ludziom życzy... I do Szwedów jedzie... Tego ja nie rozumiem..." Po chwili zaś dodał: "Hojny pan... Jeno źle mu w drogę włazić." Równie ciężko i równie bezskutecznie jak Rzędzian łamał sobie głowę stary Kiemlicz, pragnąc znaleźć odpowiedź na pytanie: komu pan Kmicic służy? "Do króla jedzie, a konfederatów bije, którzy właśnie przy królu stoją? Co to jest? I Szwedom nie ufa, bo się kryje... Co z nami będzie?" Tu, nie mogąc dojść do żadnej konkluzji, zwrócił się ze złości ku synom: — Szelmy! Bez błogosławieństwa pozdychacie! A nie mogliście choć tamtych pobitych obmacać? — Balim się! — odpowiedzieli Kosma i Damian. Jeden Soroka był zadowolony i cłapał wesoło tuż za swym pułkownikiem. "Już nas zły urok minął — myślał — skorośmy tamtych pobili. Ciekaw jestem, kogo teraz będziemy bili?" I było mu to wszystko jedno, również jak i to, gdzie jechał. Do Kmicica nikt nie śmiał przystąpić ani pytać go o cokolwiek, bo młody pułkownik jechał chmurny jak noc. I gryzł się strasznie, że tych ludzi musiał pobić, obok których rad by w szeregu jak najprędzej stać. Lecz gdyby nawet poddał się i pozwolił odprowadzić do pana Wołodyjowskiego, co by pomyślał pan Wołodyjowski, gdyby się dowiedział, że schwytano go przebierającego się pod zmienioną postacią ku Szwedom i z glejtami do szwedzkich komendantów. "Stare grzechy mnie ścigają i prześladują... — mówił sobie Kmicic. — Ucieknę jak najdalej, a Ty, Boże, mnie prowadź..." I począł się modlić żarliwie i opędzać sumieniu, które powtarzało mu: "Znów trupy za tobą, i nieszwedzkie..." "Boże, bądź miłościw!... — odpowiadał Kmicic — jadę do pana mego, tam mi się służba rozpocznie..." Kategoria:Potop